


No

by TheSecretsLie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Panic Attacks, Spoilers, Spoilers for fragments, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretsLie/pseuds/TheSecretsLie
Summary: When Steven realizes nothing will ever be the same again.What happened immediately following the 'scene' in fragmentsSPOILERSScream about the episodes with me @thesecretslie on tumblr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	No

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN SPOILERS FOR FRAGMENTS

There was a brief moment of pure, unbridled satisfaction. He’d won. He’d beat Jasper. Steven wasn’t weak, or pathetic, none of the garbage she had been spewing. For a second he wasn’t the meek little boy with a black eye, he wasn’t the defenseless kid at the mercy of a gem much bigger and stronger than him. No, Steven held the power now, HE was in charge. The look of genuine  _ fear _ on Jaspers’s face filled him with a rush he’d never felt before. And it felt so good he didn’t even hear the small voice in the back of his mind screaming ‘ _ this is wrong _ .’

“How’s that for weak!” he shouted as he began his descent back to the ground. Swirling dust clouded Steven’s view, but he fully expected to see Jasper immobile and given up, some part of him thought she might even have poofed. When he received no response he chuckled, something deep.

“Aw got poofed, huh?’ Steven taunted as his feet touched the ground once more. The dust began to settle and a quiet fell over the destroyed forest. He approached the crater in the ground where Jasper had been trapped, waiting to pick up the gem and take it back to the campsite. Adrenaline still coursed through his veins, but his breathing had begun to slow to a more relaxed pace. Finally, something he’d done right.

Then he saw her.

Steven paused, his heart skipped a beat.

Her gem

It was-

“No,” he whispered. 

Steven ran straight, jumping down into the hole he had created and dropping to his knees in front of-

In front of the pieces left of Jasper.

“No, no, no, no, NO” Steven shouted.

His hands shook so terribly he wasn’t sure they weren’t vibrating. Steven gripped two pieces of the gem in his fingertips and pushed them back together, as if putting the puzzle back would make everything better, everything right again.

“Jasp-Jasper,” he whispered, all the power flooding away from his body. His shoulders hunched as he shrunk back down to his usual height, his hair flattened, and the muscles in his arms deflated.

Steven carefully picked up each piece of jasper, piecing her back together in his hands and placing a careful, shaky kiss to her.

He waited, desperately and agonizingly waited to see that hopeful shimmer, to see the pieces meld back together.

They didn’t

Then Steven panicked.

His breaths came in quick bursts and he gripped the shattered gem in his hands until the shards cut into his palms.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

He couldn’t breathe.

The air was too thick and Steven couldn’t BREATHE

He had to fix this.

Steven had to fix this

He had to.

Tears, hot and wet streamed down his face.

A broken sob escaped his mouth as he opened his palm, allowing the tears the drip from his cheeks into his hands.

This had worked before

He’d saved Lars

His tears

Surely they could work again

He waited

Nothing

Steven bit back a sob and moved to his feet.

He stuffed his hand into his pocket, Jasper’s pieces contained safely within.

And he ran

He ran and ran and ran

Until the beach house came into view

He had one shot left

He could fix this

He could fix this

He had to fix this.


End file.
